I was blind to the cure of an angel named Michiru
by Kitahoshi
Summary: AU, OOC What if Haruka was the girly one , and Michiru was a tomboy? A romance story for the curious! Read and Review please!
1. Surprises

"Hey Andrew , did you find out about Erick yet?" Haruka said , leaning on the arcade counter.

"...yes," Andrew replied , not looking at her. He continued to dry a glass with a drying cloth which after five minutes squeaked because it was incredibly dry. Sort of like his throat.

"And?" Haruka said after a long uncomfortable silence.

"........uhhh, it was something that I expected," Andrew said , avoiding the question.

"Damnit! Tell me already! ANDREW!" Haruka screamed , leaning further over the counter. He inched back when suddenly someone walked into the arcade. Haruka looked over and saw the absolute opposite of what she was wearing on the person. She was wearing a really baggy sweater that went down a little past her thighs and baggy blue pants , not the type that gangsters wear , more like jogging pants. And to top the whole outfit off , she was wearing her hair up under a hat with no logo and black ankle boots. Haruka grimaced at the outfit compared to her designer tank top and mini skirt with high heels.

"Hey Andy!" she said , looking up at them , although her eyes were barely visible under the shadow of her hat. Andrew , glad to get someone else to talk to put away the glass and walked over. She sat down at one of the stools .

"Oh hey Mich , I haven't seen you for a while ," Andrew remarked .

"I had lots of schoolwork lately ," she said casually with a hint of strain in her voice. Haruka stomped over and glared at Andrew for daring to leave her hanging like that.

"Oh yah , have you met Haruka , I'm pretty sure she goes to your school," Andrew said , obviously stalling for time.

"Hey , I have seen you , you're Erick's new vict-" Mich began before being cut off by a loud clanging sound at the counter. She looked over and Haruka noticed her and Andrew exchange eye signals as he pushed a large chocolate milkshake her way. Mich's eyes glinted momentarily under the hat and took a sip.

"You were saying?" Haruka snapped.

"You must be Erick's girlfriend, he's been telling me about you , you must be Haruka , the beautiful , stunning and charming young woman he's fallen so much for," Mich said , grinning under the hat.

"Did he really say that about me?" Haruka blushed. Mich nodded , sustaining a casual smile. Haruka blushed with a dazed look and sat down beside Mich , daydreaming. Mich smiled at her one last time as she turned away and began to sip at the chocolate milkshake again. Haruka snapped out for a moment.

"Wait...Mich? You're a girl???!!! Erick told me about you , he never said you were a girl!! You're also Michiru , you're friends with those little misfits that don't fit in," Haruka said , remembering seeing the girl before. She was expecting to be scolded , but instead heard the girl's casual voice once more.

"Why of course he wouldn't mention it to you , me compared to a beautiful girl like you he probably thinks I'm a guy! You think he'd notice me in that way when he's got a babe like you?" Mich said , still casual. This time she took a HUGE sip of the chocolate milkshake.

"....wow , what a caring boyfriend!!!" Haruka said , beginning to go off into another daydream sequence. She almost thought she saw Erick walk by the window... She quickly did a double take then ran out. Mich's eyes widened and she ran out after her.

"Erick! Hey Erick!! ..." she began when she noticed he was walking with a slim girl who had her clothes slightly astray. Mich ran up after him and Haruka decided to follow quietly.

"Hey Steve!" she said , patting the guy's back. 'Steve? ' Haruka questioned mentally.

"Oh hey Mich," he replied. Haruka noticed some sort of speech by the way they looked at each other. "I'm taking my sister home , she almost got hurt by some vicious school girls," he said smoothly. Again the eyes. With the girl this time. The girl looked over at Haruka and screamed.

"What's wrong?!" Mich said , suddenly at her defense.

"I think she's one of the girls!" she said , pointing at Haruka.

"It's okay sweetheart , I was just talking to her , she couldn't be one , now you just go home and get lots of bed rest," Mich replied soothingly.

"With a brother like Steve , I don't feel too much in danger, thanks Mich," she said waving as Mich began to walk back to the arcade. She noticed the blond following her long before she went back to her seat.

"Where'd you go?" Andrew asked.

"Saw my friend Steve , he was taking his little sister home after she was attacked by some vicious school girls , poor thing," Mich said , taking a small sip of the milkshake. Haruka stomped in , feeling embarrassed she had interrupted some other guy taking his sister was a good thing that Mich had run along before she made a fool of herself....

~~**Late that night**~~

"Yes , it's true!I have to cancel our date on Saturday because my stupid parents are taking me camping for the week!" Haruka cried. The phone was silent until a giggle of a young lady came through. Haruka blinked.

"Steve , I'm on the phone , can you take your sister into the other room?" he said , his voice quiet as if he was taking the phone away from his ear.

"Who's Steve?" Haruka probed.

"Just a friend of mine , his sister got attacked by a bunch of-" he began.

"A BUNCH OF VICIOUS SCHOOL GIRLS , I KNOW! But why are they there?"she whined.

"His parents called his cell phone when he was walking down the street and told him they'd be out for the weekend so they're crashing here. I was going to tell you , but I have to stay here with them so I won't be out for the next few days. It's not your fault , I can't make it to our date either," he said.

"...oh... Anyways , I met Mich today," Haruka said.

"Oh yeah , her. Good friend of mine , like a bro to me," he said sincerely.

"What's her story? Why does she know all these guys and wear those weird clothes as though it's winter all year round?" Haruka asked in one breath.

"She's like a tomboy , they say five years ago when no one ever asked her out because all the guys thought of her as just a buddy she started doing that," he said as if everyone knew.

"Doing what?" Haruka asked.

"Being a tomboy sort of and just wearing clothes she likes to , you know , breaking free from all the uncomfortable clothes in the world and tight min skirts," he said in a bored voice.

"Do you think I should-" Haruka began , noticing his respect for her.

"No way darling! Why would you want to hide your beauty like that? Besides , you're not my friend , you're my girlfriend , my gorgeous talented..." he went on with many more flattering things. Haruka sucked it all in and thought maybe about going on a diet after seeing Mich drink that milkshake today. That can't be healthy...

~~**Friday Afternoon at the crown arcade**~~

"What were you going to say????!!!" Haruka screamed angrily , leaning fully over the counter to Andrew. Suddenly she felt two soft hands on her shoulders pull her back into her seat.

"..Erick!" she said happily then turned around to see none other then Mich. "What was that for?!" .

"A word of the wise , don't bend over like that or people can see down your designer tank top," she replied monotone. Suddenly a shiny aqua strand of hair fell from her hat and she tucked it back in quickly. She walked over and sat down at the opposite side of the seats , Haruka's eyes following her the whole way.

"Hey Andy," she said in a dripping sweet tone. He sighed.

"Alright , alright," he said , handing her a milkshake. Chocolate. Haruka's eyes twinkled.

"Do I get something free too?" Haruka said in a child's voice. Andrew leaned over with a sweat drop.

"Haruka , she works for me and gets paid in milkshakes," he whispered. Haruka just gave one of her price less 'Oh' looks. Suddenly her mind wandered back to when she had told her to lean back... since Haruka was sitting , and she was standing , she saw Mich's eyes for once. They were pretty. They were an ocean blue , and yet , enough to wonder what she was thinking. Maybe that's why she made those looks with guys...

Mich had finished off her milkshakes , fully aware that Haruka had been staring at her the whole time. Haruka walked over , and looked as though she was examining her glass.

"Don't you think it's too fattening to drink one of those everyday?" Haruka said , shyly pointing to the empty glass. Mich looked up and blinked naively once.

"I never really thought about it," she said shrugging. This astonished Haruka. She...didn't care?

"How can you not-" she began , hoping to find out more about this weird behavior. Mich looked down at her digital watch then her eyes bulged.

"Aaaaahhhh!I'm late!"she interrupted , before running out. Haruka blinked , watching the shadow disappear in the crowd.

"Where was she going?" she asked Andrew.

"She's going for a trip for the week," he said , drying a glass he just washed. Haruka looked up at the clock and screamed herself.

"_I'm_ late!!!!!" she yelled before half-running out due to her high heels.

~~ **On the car trip to the camping area**~~

Haruka sat by the window in the back of the car , ignoring everything else as she pondered everything she had learned about Michiru. It all just seemed...like she was living in some mysteriously better way. But Haruka could never quite place her finger on what was so great about wearing baggy pants all the time. It all just seemed...better. As the scenes outside her window began to change into the countryside , she didn't notice. By the time they reach the camp site , she had decided that she wore baggy clothes because of the fat she must gain from all those milkshakes. And she must drink chocolate in specific because of how lonely she felt , even though she was friends with all those misfits. But...all of that didn't agree with her eyes..

After quickly setting up tents , Haruka found that she couldn't sleep , the mystery was plaguing her mind , because it was like all the guys knew something she didn't about Michiru. After her parents became quiet , she could hear something like a waterfall in the distance. Leaving her tent and high heels for sneakers , she saw a couple making out in the bushes.

"Get a room!" she said , to cover up her embarrassment of being alone. The boy raised his face and she gasped in response. The face...it was...but it can't be!He was..Erick?

"Haruka? What are you doing out here?" he scolded.

"I told you , my family is going camping!"Haruka yelled , tears in her eyes. She wanted to , and yet she didn't....she didn't want to hear his excuse. She ran off in no particular direction , forgetting which way her camp was.

The trees flashed past as a bright light was ahead. Haruka started to walk silently when she saw a figure in the distance. Sitting behind a bush , she peeked over and saw a natural but tiny waterfall and a little pond. The water was crystal clear , very unusual since all the pollution. Haruka's eyes finally moved to the person there , and felt the breath in her throat freeze. In the water , was a young woman , with long aqua hair that blended into the crystal waters. Normally , she wouldn't stand with her mouth gaping so but the girl was bathing , which made Haruka blush. She always seemed to be walking in on something!It probably looked bad , the way she was staring , her eyes tracing the smooth skin which seemed pale against the reflections of the water . She was...perfect , to say the least. There was no other word for it , flawless skin , beautiful hair... Her body was....perfect. She turned around , under the moonlight , and ocean blue eyes glimmered against the waters out at Haruka. The girl quickly submerged under the water , and appeared at the edge. Her skin looked as though it were glowing as she climbed out. Haruka was too stunned by her to notice she was walking towards Haruka's hiding place...

**(A/N)**

Disclaimer: I own nothing!!! No sue me!! Anyways , evil me! Putting you on a cliff hanger like that!! My second yuri , I tried not to rush it this time , although I bet it was rushed more...*sniffle* I'll never get the hang of this!!!! Review!!! *begins to cry* (yes I'll be continuing this with another chapter , probably not as long though...

Edited: November 13, 2008


	2. Hiking

Haruka's breath caught in her throat. What was she supposed to say? What should she do?There wasn't exactly something to say when you accidentally walked in on such a scene. The young woman stopped and pulled on a shimmering sea green garment which resembled a dress but seemed very ancient at the same time. Before Haruka could finish examining the dress, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up in surprise and realized that the aforementioned beauty was standing right in front of her. She blushed a deeper red, if it were possible. She looked at her shoulder, where the delicate hand rested. She looked back up with a questioning gaze.

"Are you lost?" she asked in a soft, velvet voice. Haruka was partially calmed by it's sound alone. She opened her mouth to speak, but found her words were failing her. She eventually gave up and simply nodded. The beauty smiled softly, which made Haruka's heart flutter uncertainly. "I will show you the way back. I believe you're a camper, correct?". Haruka swallowed.

"Yes." she squeaked, which only made the beauty chuckle.

"Be calm, I don't bite, you know. My family owns the land at the end of the camping area. They wanted to declare it an animal reserve however I come here on the weekends to make sure no humans are interrupting the silence of our forests. It is an especially difficult job next to a camping ground company, you must understand." she said calmly. She gently turned Haruka to face the way she came and rested her arm around Haruka's shoulders. It was somewhat strange as Haruka was used to being taller than most girls and some guys, but she was inwardly comforted by this stranger.

"A-aren't you disturbing the forests by being here?" she asked. The aqua haired young woman's bemused expression was replaced with a serious one. Haruka swallowed nervously. Had she said something wrong? "I-I".

"It's alright. I have a cabin nearby at the edge of the land and that's where I stay most of the time. The strip of land that goes into camping territory is mine to walk and explore. It just comes with the job."

"Maybe I could see it sometime," Haruka offered, not stuttering but still blushing.

"Hm." the beauty said, smiling lightly, then gesturing out in front of them. Haruka nearly shrieked in surprise. This was her campsite.... She turned to say something more, but found the mysterious maiden was gone. She raised an eyebrow suspiciously.

"This is like some sci-fi show gone wrong," she commented, shaking her head in hopes of clearing it as she climbed into her tent. She slept late into the afternoon the next day, and her parents woke her up while laughing loudly about something. She grumbled, but when she opened her eyes, she seemed to see the young woman in front of her. Haruka moved back suddenly and when she blinked, it was gone. She shook her poor head. She was seeing things. She lazily got dressed while yawning. She then began her ritual of make up and removed everything she needed from her make up bag. She may have just seen Erick with some tramp, but she certainly wasn't going to run into them again today looking down. In fact, she would look her best just to show that jerk what he was missing. Haruka kept up her nonchalant face for about five minutes of the process before sighing and looking in the mirror. She continued her make up ritual although she realized she was sad, even if she wouldn't admit it.

'I kind of miss Erick.... that jerk!' she snapped out of it and put on a stubborn face.

Haruka glanced around the silent scenery curiously. The young woman had been here last night... hadn't she? Was it all just a dream? Haruka sadly brought a hand up to her shoulder, as if searching for the mysterious young woman's hand once more.

"Good morning," said a serene voice suddenly. Haruka jumped in fright and looked up. The mysterious young woman was there but.... well, dressed. She was wearing hiking shorts and black spandex pants beneath with beige hiking boots. She wore a navy blue hoody with a t-shirt barely visible above the neckline. While the whole look may have looked cool, Haruka reached the last item with somewhat disgust. A forest green baseball cap. Haruka swore she would rather have skin cancer than wear such a goofy looking thing. The mysterious stranger wore her hair out long and it hung loosely around her shoulders and seemed to be the only clue that the two were the one and the same. "Wow, still quiet as ever I see." Haruka snapped out of her thoughts.

"Good morning!" she suddenly said, realizing she had been staring the whole time. The girl giggled. It was only now Haruka realized that the mysterious beauty had been her age the entire time. 'Wow, she sure looks different with.... with.... with clothes on.' she thought blushing again.

"I was wondering if you would like to go on a hike," the girl spoke. "Call me... Meioh-san."

"Oh, I'm Haruka. It's nice to meet you, Meioh-san," she said, blushing an even deeper colour of pink. The girl blinked and looked at her curiously. Haruka was surprised when she walked up to Haruka and placed her hand on Haruka's forehead , then cheek.

"Are you warm? I brought some water," she offered, holding up a bottle. Haruka quickly shook her head.

"No!.. I mean, no I'm fine.... just haven't been outside in this air very much. I'm feeling great. Wonderful. Marvelous. Beautiful. Very beautiful." Haruka caught herself drawling on. She mentally slapped herself. "Shall we go?".

"Alright then, but we'd better stop by my cabin first," she said, chuckling. Haruka blinked in confusion and didn't stop blushing. She was already going to the cabin? They'd just met! Wait.... why was she making a big deal?! It wasn't like it was a guy after all.

"Why?" she finally spit out.

"Your clothes aren't made for hiking. You won't get anywhere in those shoes," she said, pointing at Haruka's shoes.

**(A/N)**

Heh heh. Sorry, had to get a new computer. But here it is! Chapter 2! Woot! I hope you all like it. Plus the last time I wrote it, it got lost somehow.... *eye twitches*

Diane Weather: Thanks! I'm really glad a got a review for this!

Niome-Chan - are you still reading this?

Nesshin: I didn't mean the comedy at first but I am very happy that you enjoyed the first chapter!

UranusBlade: Thanks! Sorry about the delay!

Isis Aurora Tomoe: sorry! I hope this cliffy doesn't hurt too much!

DeeLaVampe: here it is! Late but it's here all the same!

wind and water combined: thanks!

otakuprincess: tee hee

13th Knight: thanks for reminding me anyone cared!

Edited: November 13, 2008


	3. Names

When they reached the cabin after walking the way in complete silence, Haruka was taken back in surprise. It was so... cute?! It was small, but had two floors, the second floor being shorter than the first and Haruka assumed the bedroom was there. The entire outer piece was carved with pictures of animals and birds and beautiful flowers.

"Are you coming in?" Meioh-san asked from the door. Haruka mentally slapped herself once more. She nodded meekly and followed her inside. She was surprised to see the insides were carved with beautiful mermaids and the ocean waves. She glanced around and thought she wouldn't mind living here either except that the rooms were very small. Meioh-san led her up the stairs to the second floor which was dedicated to her room completely.

"It's very nice," Haruka commented. Meioh-san smirked, and moved to her dresser. She took out some clothes and laid them on the bed.

"I'll be downstairs okay? And you might want to wash your face too,"she said before heading downstairs. Haruka was surprised. Wash her face? Why? Was her mascara running?! She took out a pocket compact and checked. Her make up was fine.....? She wanted her to take it all off?! The clothes were bad enough. But this was going too far. She hastily changed into the clothes, then walked downstairs feeling stubborn.

"The washroom is over there," Meioh-san directed. Haruka was about to use the stubborn face that she had planned but found herself completely defenseless in her ocean blue gaze. Meioh-san mistook this for a sign that Haruka didn't understand, and guided her over to it. "There." she added, pointing.

"Oh.... thanks," Haruka said, her stubborn attitude dissolving. Who was she kidding? She was at this girl's mercy! When she had finished removing the make up, she didn't want to leave the bathroom. She glared at her reflection. In her eyes, all she could see was .... gross. She regretted removing her make up and noted she didn't have her compact in her pocket. It was in her own clothes, not the new ones! She searched around her for an exit to get away, anything so Meioh-san wouldn't have to see her without her make up! Suddenly the door opened and Meioh-san smiled.

"You look much prettier this way!"she exclaimed genuinely. "Such natural beauty and a nice firm jaw." Meioh-san ran finger along Haruka's jaw gently but it left tingles in her. It seemed she was trying to make her point. Haruka glanced back to the mirror, and for some reason she felt a bit better about her appearance.

"Ah.... when are we going?" she asked suddenly, hoping she didn't seem vain for looking in the mirror so much. Normally she wouldn't care but... Haruka left that thought unfinished.

"You're right!" Meioh-san said, running into the other room and returning with two back packs. She slung one over own shoulders and handed the other to Haruka. Haruka took it, and thought that if she had been in her high heels it would have been much more difficult to carry something like this. It also seemed much lighter when she was on flat foot. "Ready?".

"I guess if you think I am," Haruka said, quite unsure. She felt odd, these clothes were very.... baggy. She guessed Meioh-san had given her these instead because Meioh-san was shorter and smaller than Haruka so their sizes wouldn't match up. Meioh-san noticed Haruka looking at the clothes curiously.

"Oh, those aren't really mine. They're old clothes that used to belong to my older sister," she explained. Haruka was surprised. This girl had an older sister that was much taller and bigger. However, in her mind she did not see Meioh-san as someone who had older siblings. She was so serene and content. She seemed indeed like the only child of a rich family.

"Sister?" Haruka asked as they left the cabin. She figured it would do well to find out more about this mysterious girl. Meioh-san seemed sort of sad for a moment, but it passed.

"My older sister Setsuna. I live with her so we share clothes sometimes. Her clothes are very big on me but they are very comfortable. My hiking and camping clothes are the only clothes that I have that are my own size. Setsuna said she didn't want me to get her clothes dirty," Meioh-san said, laughing to herself. Haruka was surprised.

"Wait! Why do you live with your sister?" she asked suddenly as the question hit her. Again Meioh-san's eyes turned dark.

"My parents died five years ago. I changed my name and moved in with my sister Setsuna." she replied as they began to hike uphill. It was getting harder for Haruka to phrase her questions as it got steeper and her breath was getting shorter.

"What.... what's your real name?"she asked, panting. Meioh-san stopped and looked back at her when they reached the top. The landscape was all trees and they stood on a high hill above it all.

"Kaioh-san. Kaioh Michiru," she said as the wind blew her hair. Haruka's eyes widened.

"Michiru....?" she said in disbelief. This couldn't be the same one. There was absolutely NO way. Michiru wasn't.... wasn't.... so amazing.

**(a/n)**

sorry about the delay, but all your support brings me to write a new chapter! After all the positive responses I received I realized the crowd had spoken. You want me to keep going. Thank you everyone! I know it will be slow getting to the fluff but we all start out as friends, ne?

tigon_ookami: I don't wear the face guk myself but it apparently makes people feel good about themselves. I sometimes wonder if it's like a widely accepted drug. Once you stop wearing it you feel really bad and you feel a stronger need for it because you think you're ugly without enhancing colours. Although the same can be said about clothes. To anyone who wears clothes that are really uncomfortable or too tight, please reconsider the validity of your body.

MarliCat2007: I'm really happy to have your support! I never really thought the idea would be so popular! But it seems to amuse people by it's reversed effect! I have to say I have always thought they were a cute couple but I never imagined there were so many fans out there willing to support me in my journey from beginning to write stories about the love between two young women. I was always worried at first that perhaps I was doing it wrong but I find now that if you can write fluff it's really no different. It always starts out with an idea. 'Getting Better' is my pride and joy though.

ShortStuff1: thank you for giving me the encouragement to keep writing! I am very happy that you like my story and that you don't think there is anything wrong about the way I'm going about it. Don't worry about the fluff, it will be here soon but I'm working towards friendship first.

Niome-Chan: well , I don't want to rush it though! I've got marvellous ideas brewing up here *points to head* *close up which goes inside to see a world not unlike a maze with no up or down* *little Kitahoshis running everywhere on whacky stairs as seen in the 'Labyrinth' and many at random desks working out ideas*

Edited: November 13, 2008


	4. Secrets

Haruka could not contain her surprise.

"I don't believe it!I mean... I didn't even recognize you all this time!" Haruka said, unsure of what to say next. However, for a moment she feared Michiru would take it as offending but that was quickly erased when Michiru started laughing at the prospect of it all. Haruka did not know what else to do except begin to laugh as well. As soon as the two finished their laughing fits, Michiru wiped away the tears in her eyes from laughing so hard.

"I figured as much by the lost expression on your face all the time," Michiru explained. Haruka blinked, raising an eye brow as if to ask: "Is that so?". This only made Michiru laugh again, but she stopped herself because she didn't have enough breath left to laugh like that again.

"What?" Haruka asked, uncertain why she was laughing now.

"It's the same look again! You seem so confused all the time, Haruka- chan!" she said, smiling good-naturedly. Haruka crossed her arms in a displeased manner.

"Chan? Since when am I chan? I would think that you would be chan, shorty." Haruka said, leaning over to tower over Michiru and remind the girl that Haruka was naturally much taller. "... Michiru-chan."

"I think you look much more feminine and deserve the name simply because I seem to be the more masculine of the pair, Haruka-chan." she replied, making the playing grounds even. As the two locked eyes, they both suddenly burst into laughter again.

"Anyway, we should probably head back to get lunch." Haruka said, feeling hungry. Michiru blinked, then shook her head. "Wha... ?". Michiru sat down on the hill they had worked so hard to get to, and opened her back pack to reveal some fruits and vegetables and one peanut butter and jam sandwich. At first Haruka didn't understand as Michiru stared at her, waiting for her to get the message. She suddenly felt her hand go to her back. Her back pack.....! She then laughed lightly at herself for being so foolish and sat down across from Michiru to see her own lunch packed as well.

"I hope you don't mind the things I packed, I didn't know if you were allergic to anything," Michiru said, opening her sandwich bag. Haruka raised an eyebrow.

"Don't you mean whether I liked the foods or not?" she said. Michiru shook her head in disagreement.

"Allergies are very serious. Some can even be fatal. Now whether you liked it or not..... that I could just make you eat it anyway," she said, then took a bite of her sandwich.

"How could you do that exactly?" Haruka asked in mock indignation. Michiru grinned widely as if she had waited for that question.

"Simple. We're not done this little hiking trip. In fact, we won't be home until this afternoon so you'll need the energy," she said cheerfully. Haruka nearly fainted at the idea. "Plus you're at my mercy." Haruka glanced up in surprise.

"What?" she said, eyes wide.

"You're at my mercy." Michiru repeated, smiling a smile that only said that she knew a secret.

"How did you....? why.... ? Uhhh.... ?" Haruka was at a loss for words. Michiru laughed under her breath.

"I can see your feelings very clearly. You are very confident and it's your downfall when you want to hide something. How you feel shows right on your face. It's like glancing through water." she explained. Haruka looked into Michiru's ocean blue gaze.

"And yet you seem to keep many secrets Michiru. It's like looking into an ocean and wondering what's beneath it. That can be a downfall as well. Your heart does run on oxygen you know, it's okay to show how you're feeling sometimes. Even to the person you have feelings for. Especially them." Haruka said.

"But people have secrets. Secrets that can be harmful to the people around them," Michiru said. Once more , Haruka could distinctly see sadness in her eyes.

"I know about that, trust me. Erick isn't the first you know," Haruka said, glancing out at the landscape instead of meeting her eyes. Michiru looked over in surprise.

"You know? I'm sorry I couldn't tell you but.... when you went out with Erick without knowing him you sealed your fate." Michiru said, regaining some of her old personality. She laughed at Erick's victims. These girls just went after him for his charm. They never bothered being his friend and seeing who he was first. Everything Erick was to his girlfriends was a well supported lie. Michiru was somewhat thankful she grew up with Erick as a child and thus knew the truth. Erick wasn't a bad person.... just a bad boyfriend.

"I understand , I think. Well.... I don't. Why would you defend someone who does such terrible things to hurt others?" Haruka asked, the whole event was bringing up hurt emotions for her.

"I pity you as a woman, but I trick you as a friend. No matter what Erick did to you, it doesn't effect how Erick and I get along. That is a friend." Michiru said, feeling sorry for Haruka if she couldn't figure out the answer.

"So that's why you hang around with those people... " Haruka said, slowly beginning to understand. "But.... how does your family own this land and yet your parents are dead?". Haruka dreaded bringing it up but she really wanted to know.

"My parents really did want to turn it into a reserve. However, they died in a car accident with a drunk driver. This land is my inheritance. It is to be held by my sister Setsuna until my eighteenth birthday. My parents were entrepreneurs and so my sister is old enough to take over in the business. Although I know it's very hard for her to play both C.E.O. and high secretary. I'm going to work with her when I'm old enough." she said.

"Your mother was a high secretary? Is that how she met your father?" Haruka asked curiously. Michiru laughed at this.

"My mother was the C.E.O. My father was the high secretary," she said, which was quite comical to Michiru but very shocking to Haruka.

(a/n)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~``

okay. I really wanted to write this chappie. Anyway, for the reviewer responses!

tigon_ookami: well, I haven't exactly laid down a solid structure for this story so it will really be time that tells depending on how I feel about the ending. If it follows the story then the roles will go back to what we see today however I am also amused by the idea of the two being reversed in future. But I hope that this chapter explains why Michiru is so butch!

freaky_icefairy: thank you for your support! I'm glad that you're not confused anymore though. We definitely need the plot to be clear in order for the story to go smoothly.

Edited: November 13, 2008


	5. Life

Michiru smiled warmly.

"I don't think that women should be limited to women's jobs." she said. Haruka blushed noticibly.

"It's not that I... well... it's just... my mother stays a home so... " Haruka said. She looked up at Michiru, only to see her directly in front of her now. Michiru gently spread her palm over Haruka's cheek.

"Do you think that is where you'll be too?" Michiru asked. Haruka was caught somewhat offguard.

"Wha... " she began, but Michiru backed away with poise and began to pack up her lunch.

"Time to go! We certainly want to get home on time, right?" Michiru said brightly. It was if nothing had happened. Haruka mentally smacked herself. Nothing had happened! What was she thinking?! Haruka meekly nodded, and packed up the lunch. "Here." Michiru offered her a hand up, and Haruka accepted. Haruka was immensely surprised. Such soft, gentle hands... and yet so powerful... like the tides of the ocean...

"Where are we going?" Haruka asked, releasing Michiru's hand suddenly as she snapped out of her trance.

"Some more scenic places." Michiru replied. Michiru turned, and began to walk. Haruka definitely didn't want to be left behind, so she did her best to catch up. Which wasn't very wise. Michiru stopped to check whether Haruka had caught up yet as Haruka had began to run which in the end resulted in Haruka knocking her over at the bottom of the hill.

"Ow... " Haruka mumbled. That was not fun. Although it seemed not quite so horrible since she had fallen on something soft. She opened her eyes, and realized she was lying on Michiru. She quickly sat up, glancing down at Michiru who was looking up at her curiously as if she was still in a daze. "I'm really sorry! I should have been watching where I was going and... ". Haruka paused. Was the ever so calm Michiru.... blushing?

"Um..." Michiru said quietly, reminding Haruka that she was indeed still sittng on her. Haruka blushed even more deeply and stood quickly.

"Sorry!" Haruka said, quite embarrassed. Although, even as they continued walking she couldn't seem to forget the encounter. Michiru was warm... and soft! The whole thing tempted her to hug Michiru to make sure it had been genuinely her. But those thoughts made Haruka embarrassed.

"Hauka-chan...?" Michiru suddenly said. Haruka looked up in surprise. Michiru looked serious. What was she going to say? Was she going to say something about the encounter? Hug her? "Look over there! It's a bird's nest." Haruka inwardly sighed. She had really thought it would be something serious. She looked up and saw Michiru was examining the nest using a pair of goggles.

"You sure like animals, don't you?" Haruka said.

"Animals are wonderful. I simply adore them!" Michiru said. She suddenly moved towards a tree, and returned to Haruka holding something.

"What...?" Haruka began, as Michiru opened her palm. "EEEEEEEEEK!". It was a tiny spider. She giggled at Haruka's fear.

"Notice how even this tiny creature is filled with life. I almost feel like I can sense it's life every time it crawls or moves." Michiru said, putting the tiny creature back.

"Aren't.. aren't you afraid?" Haruka said. Michiru smiled.

"Ofcourse not. It's just a baby afterall. Now if it were a tarantula..." Michiru said. Haruka jumped.

"There are tarantulas here?!" Haruka said, looking around frightfully.

"No. They're only in Africa but Tarantulas and black widows are what you should worry about." Michiru said happily. Haruka noted it looked as though she were talking about milkshakes.

"Oh," Haruka said, and the conversation became silent suddenly.

"Here we are." Michiru said, suddenly stopping. She took off her back pack and sat down with her legs spread out and lay back on the grass. Haruka did the same, unsure of what they were looking at.

"Michiru? What is it we're looking at?" Haruka asked thoughtfully.

"The sky. This is the best place." she replied, and Haruka noticed they had come into a clearing. Haruka looked up at the sky and the clouds that moved so gently across. She couldn't help but doze off...

"Haruka-chan," Michiru suddenly said. Haruka could have sworn she had just dozed off. Michiru suddenly took Haruka into her arms. "Haruka-chan, Haruka-chan." Haruka opened her eyes. Michiru was kneeling over her.

"Michiru...?" she said, acknowledging that what she had seen was a dream. But even now it seemed that Michiru's face was so close to her's...

**(A/N)**

hey guys! Sorry about the long time no write!! It's lucky for you Cheerlin reminded me I have fanfics to update. I hope you like it!!!

tigonookami: lol! I certainly hope that you continue! goes off to karaoke now that she's been reminded of singing

MarliCat2007: Sorry for the wait!!! glomps I'm soooooooo sorry!!!!!!!! bursts into tears forgive me? puppy eyes

Oni-dragon: here you are! hands chapter over

Edited:November 13, 2008


	6. Dreams

Haruka thought perhaps it was all a dream. Everything was definitely feeling warm and fuzzy. She smiled sleepily and reached out to Michiru slowly, pulling her closer. Yes, Michiru was indeed soft. So very warm and soft. Haruka closed her eyes, content with going back to sleep holding this warm, soft illusion.

"Haruka-chan..." Michiru whispered quietly into Haruka's soft blonde hair. Haruka opened her eyes again, awoken.

"Michiru-chan?" she said questioningly. Michiru wriggled out of Haruka's sleepy grasp easily. Haruka was momentarily disappointed and cold. That's when she was staring into that ocean gaze thoughtfully, swept away with the tide therein. Their lips suddenly met and Haruka was mildly surprised but yielded to Michiru, feeling the aqua locks carressing her cheek.

Haruka suddenly jolted awake, realizing that she really did feel that hair tickling her cheek.

"Haruka-chan, wake up." Michiru said, pulling her hair back from Haruka's face. Haruka was turning many bright colours that could indeed compete with a Christmas star. Michiru was kneeling at her side, watching her curiously. "What's the matter?".

"Nothing!" Haruka immediately answered. She had not dreamed that. She had NOT dreamed that. She would forget that and would never think of it again. Her mind cruelly, as if responding flashed the bathing scene in front of her eyes which did not help. Haruka got up and brushed herself off, looking for a distraction. Which she found easily enough.

"Haruka-chan-" she began.

"Holy crap! It's sun down, it's going to be dark when we get back." Haruka said, surprised and panicked.

"That's why I was going to wake you up," Michiru said, laughing to herself. "You're so funny, Haruka-chan."

The walk back was quiet. Eerily quiet. Neither said a word until they had gotten back to Michiru's cabin. Haruka was feeling quite cold, and unsure what to do. What was there to say? She followed Michiru in, thinking carefully. It was Saturday night, there was still tommorrow.

"I-I um... I really ought to be getting back to my camp site now," Haruka said, shivering.

"But Haruka-chan-" Michiru began, turning to look at her. But before Michiru could finish or get eye contact, Haruka had spoken and was half way to the door:

"See you tommorrow Michiru-chan." When Haruka was gone, Michiru giggled to herself and shook her head. Such a strange creature Haruka was!

A/N

I wasn't sure what to update as a gift with my one-shot/possible continuation "Merry Michiru or Happy Haruka". I noticed you all reviewed again here so I thought it was the least that I could do for all of you who reminded me that people still read this. To be honest, I had forgotten that there were 5 chapters on this so I'm surprised. I wish you all to have a good Christmas and spend it with your families and friends. And even if you're mad at someone, this is best time to offer them a gift, to call a holiday truce. Afterall, if they could do it in a World War, I think you should try it too. Althought this holiday is about love and generousity, don't forget your forgiveness and compassion wrapped up in wrapping. Merry Christmas or Season's Greetings to you all!

Reviewers:

tigonookami- ... how can I say this? I love reviews. Especially your's. "picks up batman assuming it's a Christmas present" Tee hee.

MarliCat2007- Thanks for your vigilant reviews! I'm so happy that you keep coming back.

oni-dragon- Thanks. I like writing it for some odd reason.

Xebrax- yep. sorry about yet another delay. Heheh "crazy people chase her as she runs for the hills".

Jay- I will as soon as I can think of an idea, and as soon as I have time as well as soon as these people stop chasing me. "disappears into the sunset".


	7. Rain and thunder

When Haruka ate breakfast with her family the following day, she realized she was still wearing the borrowed clothing. Now she was obliged to see Michiru again. For a moment this sentiment made her feel happy-then dread. What was she thinking? She had been acting so strangely since the beginning of this camping trip. And she couldn't figure out why. Perhaps it was Erick's fault- maybe he had ruined her mind. Maybe she was like one of those girls who got fed up of men and decided females were preferred... did she just think that?

Haruka turned different shades of red again, catching her parent's eyes.

"Haruka, where did you get those clothes?" her mother inquired thoughtfully. This didn't help Haruka to regain control of her thoughts. She almost wanted to stand up and scream: "OKAY! I WAS SLEEPING WITH A GIRL IN THE WILDERNESS!". But ofcourse that was completely absurd.

"A friend lent them to me. I actually have to bring them back before we leave." she said calmly. It was difficult to remain so calm but she did it.

"Alright then, finish packing and go as soon as possible we want to avoid any traffic." her mother said, somewhat convinced that her daughter was okay. Unbeknownst to the overwhelmed Haruka, others had noticed her odd behaviour as well.

Haruka walked in her usual clothes towards Michiru's cabin. She slightly blushed. She wanted to see that cabin again, it was simply gorgeous. She was holding the clothes at her side. She was wearing a mini skirt shorter than ever before and a matching tube top. She had overdone her make-up too. It was as if she was trying to overcomopensate being appealing to men. Because it was men she liked. Yes. Michiru was just a friend. These were the thoughts going through Haruka's mind as a twig snapped beneath her high heels.

"Haruka..." said a voice from nearby. Haruka mentally nodded. Yes, just like that. A man's voice- that was what she was really after! ... Wait. Haruka glanced over at that point. She recognised that voice. It was Erick, looking somewhat sad and regretful.

"Erick what a surprise!" she said coldly. He approached her, and laid a hand on her shoulder.

"You don't understand," he said, seeming honest. Haruka felt her inner mind caving in for a moment. "Please, come to my camp site so I can explain everything." Haruka hesitated.

"I was actually-" she tried to explain that she was going to see Michiru but was cut off by his eyes. She sighed. "Fine." She was feeling grumpy suddenly. She had wanted to see Michiru- no, she wasn't thinking like that anymore. She tried to concentrate on the words coming from Erick's lips but she couldn't. It was too bad, because it took her a moment to realize that he was on top of her in the grass looking triumphant. She raised an eyebrow. This was really going to set her back some time. What if Michiru was gone? -wait a second. What was Erick doing? She tried to push him off her, but he was stronger.

"Don't struggle, it'll be better this way." he said into her ear. A cold feeling struck Haruka then. Was he... was he mad!

"Let me go!" she cried angrily. He was holding her hands at her sides, and she didn't like it. She wanted to leave. She wanted to run far away. As he stared at her with those eyes she feared, she did what came to mind- she screamed at the top of her lungs. Birds overhead flew, and thunder filled the sky. The sky was screaming too, Haruka thought quietly.

"No one out here can hear you, so scream if you want." he said, laughing. He sat upright, and at this view he looked more frightening than anything Haruka had ever seen. She closed her eyes tightly, and suddenly heard the sound of Erick falling back and weight was off her. At that same moment it began to rain. Gentle rain... Haruka felt tears streaming from her eyes when she opened them. And there, she saw Michiru standing beside her.

"Of all the low and dirty things, Erick... " she said darkly. Erick had been tossed aside and stood unhurt.

"Mich, get out of here. This has nothing to do with you." he responded. For a moment the look on his face was one of simple warning and no threat. Perhaps he couldn't hurt Michiru. He approached Haruka again, but Mich stood in front of her.

"Stay away Erick." she said, and there was a power of conviction in her voice. Her aqua eyes were narrowed and the rain began to fall harder.

"You know what they did, Mich. How can you side with her!" he yelled. Haruka sat up, confused. What?

"Because Erick- Haruka is my friend. And she has no fault in this!" Michiru stated.

"You're wrong! She's related to that man! The man who... the man who killed my mother!" he said, pain and hatred in his eyes. Haruka's eyes widened, and the thunder crashed above them.

"What?" she said, feeling like someone out of the circle.

"What do you know about your father, Haruka?" he said, looking at her. Haruka began to get angry.

"What the hell are you talking about!" she said. He laughed darkly to himself.

"You foolish girl. You had no idea, did you? You had no idea what he was doing!" Erick said, seeming more off his rocker every moment that passed. Haruka was silent. She wanted to know what he was talking about. "Three years before you were born, your father had a beautiful young secretary. He was engaged to your mother at the time. After having some interesting experiences with this secretary, she told him she was pregnant. Ofcourse, a high paid and engaged office man couldn't have that.

He paid her money. Every week. Every week until she died. She began to ask for too much money. And then, he had his associates take care of her. Leaving me, a six year old orphan being paid just like she was. Do you know why I could afford to get you all those nice things, Haruka?" .

"Stop!" Haruka said, covering her ears. But he kept speaking.

"All that money was from your father. But there's a secret- a secret that your father didn't know. I'm not his son. My mother was also engaged. But when her fiancee found out she was pregnant, he didn't want her anymore. He thought I wasn't his son. My mother had no one else to go to. So she lied. Even now... " Erick took a cheque from his back pocket. Haruka recognized the stamp. It was the stamp her father used to certify they were cheques written by him alone. Haruka couldn't believe it, her father wouldn't do that. He wouldn't!

"Then... do whatever you want with me." she said, her eyes becoming dull. Haruka felt that everything she knew was gone in that moment. She knew nothing more than a heavy guilt.

"That's more like it. Now you know. Now you will understand the pain your father caused with his dirty money. That money twisted her. She forgot about me a lot. It was all about the money after that. She became someone who lived for greed alone. " Erick walked to Haruka and grabbed her arm. It hurt. He wasn't gentle anymore. He wasn't kind. But it appeared, that neither was her father.

"Let her go Erick. This is wrong. " Michiru said, her long hair laying flat across her face from the heavy rain fall. Erick shook his head, and bared his teeth like a wild animal.

"Unless you're willing to take her place... "he said examining her. In these clothes, she looked like a girl. Michiru gritted her teeth. Thunder struck just then, making Michiru just a silhouette as she punched him with all the strength she had. He found himself on the wet grass looking up at the two girls. Michiru glared at him in the most hateful way he had ever seen on her gentle face. Michiru then took Haruka's hand, and lead her away from Erick who was simply thinking over what had just happened.

Haruka barely noticed when they were out of the rain and in Michiru's cabin minutes later. Michiru was drying Haruka off with a towel, when it all clicked in. She looked at Michiru, the tears brimming.

"Michiru!" she cried, as if reaching out for some life line. Michiru seemed surprised, but took Haruka into her arms. She wanted to stop the pain she had seen in Haruka's eyes. Michiru drew back gently and placed a small kiss on Haruka's forehead in a motherly way, making Haruka break into more tears.

**(A/N)**

This chapter brought to you by "Dont Speak" by No Doubt. Music is truly the best when writing.

MarliCat2007- I hope you had a good holiday, I know I did!

Leo Sky- hugs poor wrapping creature.

Tigonookami- enough love in this chappie? If not , you can imagine where this is leading... Bwahahahaha!

bored- thank you!

tomboi- thanks for reminding me. Normally I wouldn't have had time to write this but I've got a cold and I can't do much without feeling sick. Meh. Being sick is no fun.

Edited: November 13, 2008


	8. House guest

There were too many words, and not enough peace of mind to put them together. Michiru had tried to convince the blond to return to her camp once she'd calmed down, as her parents would likely be worried. But she had refused quietly. Michiru had no other choice to make, really. After all, she couldn't just leave Haruka out here in the wilderness until she came to her senses.

And this was how she found herself trying to explain that Haruka was going to be staying at their house for a few days to Setsuna who had come to pick her up a few hours later. Setsuna was an intuitive woman, which made her a good business woman as well as a sister. She didn't say anything about the fact that their houseguest to be didn't seem to be all there. She didn't even say anything as Michiru was packing up her things and the girl had nothing to bring. It was once Michiru had secured Haruka away into her bedroom and entered the kitchen that Setsuna finally asked.

"What is she going to wear?" Setsuna asked, keeping an eye on the time. She'd just put a frozen lasagna package into the oven and wanted to make sure she didn't burn it. The cook she had do dinner during the week always spent Sunday nights with their family and so Setsuna kept stocked up on frozen food. She was a business woman after all, she didn't have a lot of time on her hands. She regretted not spending more time with Michiru but was unsure what exactly had been going on in the younger woman's life.

"Ah, she can wear something of mine, probably," Michiru said, eyeing the oven as well. She really wished that one of them could have learned to cook at some point. At the moment, she was not too happy about a frozen lasagna. They didn't always cook all the way through. It figured, just leave it up to these two sisters to not cook a frozen lasagna correctly. It wasn't even cooking. It was practically just like reheating.

"You mean something of mine, don't you? Can't she stop by her house and pick up some clothes?" Setsuna sat on a small stool beside the island counter. He disliked being too far from the oven while it was on, but she hoped that perhaps with two of them watching it it wouldn't burn.

"Well... if her parents were to see her like this... she managed to call them and tell them she was staying with us at least. They didn't ask too many questions, but they have probably already seen that she's acting oddly. Setsuna smiled a little bit strangely.

"She certainly is something. In a certain light, she looks similar to the prince huh?" She said, shrugging. Michiru turned pink, crossing her arms. She knew it was part of her job as an older sister to tease, but she wished she wouldn't tease about that. It embarrassed her too much.

"Well... not really. The prince was... different. For a second, I got them confused on Saturday but it was just because of the angle being so similar to the dream," She said, finally sitting at the island too. Setsuna raised one shaped eyebrow thoughtfully.

"The angle. Heavens, you don't mean-" Setsuna was cut off quickly.

"Don't be ridiculous! She accidentally knocked me over when we were hiking. And she wasn't wearing make up... so..." Michiru trailed off, feeling that there was another person entering the room. She was embarrassed. Had Haruka caught the end of her sentence? She looked at Haruka to make sure whether she had or not, only to see that Haruka was looking past her.

"Something is burning," She said simply. She'd taken the time to remove her make up, as it had been ruined and Michiru had yet to own anything more than chapstick. She'd still used it though. It was all there was, so she was dealing with it. She did follow the girl home after all, she had to be grateful that the two women were so kind. Michiru was staring at her, and Setsuna was looking at her thoughtfully as if she had never spoken at all. She wondered what it was. Was there something on her face? "I really mean it, it smells like you're burning something." This finally got Setsuna up, who went to check the oven and found that Haruka was absolutely right. She pulled out the burned lasagna and set it on top of the stove. She set down the oven mitts and looked helplessly at the food.

"It's still frozen in the middle," Setsuna said dejectedly. So much for having two people watch the stove. She dared to look back at Haruka again, noting that the expression on her face was looking a little nervous. Michiru was no longer staring but observing her now. Haruka shrugged, looking at Setsuna feeling the need to not get caught up in Michiru's gaze.

"Then you turned the temperature too high," She said, moving to where the lasagna was. The blond looked it over to make sure her diagnosis was correct and then sighed. "Did you read the package?"

"What for? I was told all you had to do was put it in the oven and turn it on," Setsuna said, seeing from the corner of her eye that Michiru had returned to normal. It was all intriguing to her. Her younger sister was pinker than a tulip, and staring at the kitchen floor like it had a face. And here was this young woman, who seemed to be trying to move the conversation along.

"Ah, that would be your problem. The oven is way too hot," Haruka said turning it off. She looked at the pitiful dinner attempt and wondered what they were going to do with it.

"I was really hungry, so I wanted it to cook fast," Setsuna said, defending herself. It was embarrassing to be told such things by a younger woman. And then another thought hit. "You mean you know how to cook." And before Haruka knew it, there was an apron around her and she was standing in front of open cupboards. Setsuna was pointing out where all the food and produce was kept then went to sit at the island again. Haruka slowly turned and looked at them incredulously.

"Well... I don't know what you guys like to eat..." Haruka looked as the two women were watching her expectantly.

"We really like home cooked meals. Michiru, I have to go do some paper work before dinner. You come away too, we're making her nervous," Setsuna said taking Michiru's arm and guiding her out of the kitchen. And so Haruka was alone, surrounded by an unfamiliar kitchen and trying to figure out what exactly to cook. They seemed really grateful to be having anything other than burnt lasagna.

Away from the kitchen, Michiru and Setsuna stopped in the living room.

"She looks just like him." Setsuna said it as a statement.

"How would you know, I'm the only one who's seen him." Setsuna rested a calming hand on her shoulder.

"I can see it in your eyes. You might want to get her some make up before you start mistaking her and get embarrassed."

And with that, Setsuna left her in the living room to think. Michiru sighed and looked over at her violin case and music stand. There was nothing quite like violin to soothe away the day's wrinkles.

**(A/N)**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own these characters nor am I making any money from this.

Okay... so I can't remember exactly what happened, but I hadn't been planning to finish this fanfic next but I ended up doing it because even though I think that the story isn't very good the least I can do is close it. I just finished Amnesia, and being in the mood to write some more romance I realized that I was very much in the mood to get back into yuri. I mean, the Ishihime fanfics were a lot of fun to write but there's just something almost sparkly about girl romance. So I'm back. For good now, to finish off what I started. I also went through the previous chapters and edited them though I am in serious need of a beta reader. The person I asked to do Amnesia for me was really nice to me and great but I feel it would be asking too much of her to make her beta this story too. She always keeps editing for me no matter how many times I disappear so I feel a little guilty. I might end up asking her to beta this anyway though.

Leo Sky: Ah yes... Chrsitmas is coming soon, isn't it? Ahh... That scares me. It means that the shopping malls are going to be packed.

apl85: Yeah, now that I've been re-reading it I agree. The story is really different. I sort of wonder why in the world I got this idea in the first place, but I still remember all my plans about the ending so it must have always been in the back of my mind.

The 13th Knight: Thanks very much! I also began to see it too! When I was editing the old chapters there became much less mistakes later on and I was really surprised. I have a beta now, but I'm afraid to bother her with another one of my last minute edit requests. She's going to get sick of me one of these days, you'll see.

Marli8907: After reading through this whole thing again I can't help but wonder how in the world I got such a great fan of the story. Here's to hoping you will be happy about the update!

tomboi: Thanks! And sorry for the wait!

Leena37: HaHA! Updated! And edited in earlier chapters. Awesome, I know. I like to think the break I took from writing I felt really unwell and not myself for a while.... so I'm really happy to get back. It was so weird when all my words seemed to dry up though. But I'm finally starting to feel like myself again, which is kind of odd to say. So in a way I've just gotten over a cold sort of thing. I'm hoping to finish all of the fanfictions, though some of them are looking so bad I just want to delete them!

Kavfh: So sorry for the really late update! But the chapters will be longer now so I hope that makes up for it a little bit.

Jaimie: I totally agree! The entire idea is really sexy. I'm not actually sure why. Still, I hope you don't get disappointed with the ending.

rebekah: Done! Updated.

vexed fusion: Really? Wow... okay. I can go with that. Yay for yuri!

Cattigirl: I hurried... as best I could... I mean... two years... really... haha... Yeah. I suck. I know. Working to redeem myself here.

masu1212: Done! and oh my gosh has it really been three years? Where was I? I mean seriously. But anyway- updated!


	9. Dinner

The blond girl found the kitchen was too large to be comfortable in. She wondered what would have happened if she'd never learned how to cook. She'd probably have taken one of the frozen dinners out and made the same mistakes as Setsuna. Haruka sighed, combing her brain for an idea. Eventually she decided to make things simple for herself and took out two cans of soup and the makings for a salad. It was a basic meal, so the hope was that they might like it while it was also simple. They were probably really hungry too.

Haruka was going back and forth between the sink to wash the lettuce and turning the stove top on to cook the pot of soup when she heard it. The music of a violin. It was very beautiful, not that Haruka knew anything about music. Her parents had thought of making her take piano lessons a long time ago, but she'd decided it wasn't for her. All the concentration that went into the music, she couldn't enjoy it as much. But there was something else, too. It was strange but it made her feel a little lonely playing the piano. She wasn't actually sure why, but her mother had whispered to her once that it probably reminded her of something in a past life. Haruka's mother was always strange that way, for a high class woman Haruka had a strangely superstitious mother. Still, the fact that she thought of her mother's odd comment moved her. Because the sound of the violin seemed familiar.

Haruka shook herself, adding cracked pepper and some dried dill to the tomato soup once it had started to mix properly. If she missed her chance to stir it in so that the flavours would mix then they probably wouldn't be very happy with her skills. And really, this was all she could do for these people for letting her stay. She thought of her mother, and her heart clenched in pain. Did her mother know? Her poor sweet mother who's blue eyes she had inherited? What's more- did Haruka want her mother to know that the man she loved had betrayed her? No, it wasn't Haruka's job to do that. Haruka tried to keep the matter at hand in her mind, but it was a battle. The sound of the violin was strong and sweet. Haruka couldn't keep the tension in her heart or body as she listened.

"She's really good, isn't she?" Setsuna said, re-entering the kitchen with a pen tucked behind one ear. She hadn't been lying about the work in her office, however she was also affected by her sister's violin. There was no way to get any work done with such a distracting noise. "Do you need any help?"

"If you could stir the soup, that would be good," Haruka said, moving to concentrate on the salad. The one thing she really liked about canned soups was that they really only had to be heated up. It was the perfect thing to cook that would be quick and simple. She would have asked Setsuna to make the salad but she wasn't so sure about the woman's skills anymore.

"She's been playing violin since she was very young," Setsuna said, taking the wooden stirring spoon and stirring the soup occasionally. Haruka was tearing the salad into a bowl, setting the other fruits out on the counter. Since they had the fruits around it seemed like a good idea. She wondered why Setsuna was telling her all this. It was kind of strange to think she'd left on Friday not knowing anything about Mich and now she was Michiru with hair and eyes and... Haruka blushed. She was not going to think about it. "Do you believe in reincarnation?" Haruka looked at the dark haired beauty with wide eyes. She was a business woman- who would believe that she honestly thought about those things too? Of course, her mother believing them was also weird but Setsuna seemed too mature for such things. Her mother reminded her of a teenage girl sometimes.

"Not really," Haruka admitted, taking the pieces of mandarin orange out of the skin with care not to break them. she would have preferred clementines, as they were sweeter however she was working with whatever they had in the kitchen. "I've heard of it though."

"Interesting. You mean you've never had dreams that you thought were maybe part of a past life?" Setsuna said, wondering if she was going to push the blond guest too far soon. It was a good thing Michiru wasn't here to get her to leave Haruka alone in a blushing rush. Michiru was really protective of Haruka, of course Haruka seemed to need it. She acted nothing like the prince that Michiru always boasted about.

"No," Haruka said simply, finishing off the salad with some strawberries and spreading some fruity vinaigrette over top. Her mother had made her this salad once, a long time ago when she'd sworn off all salads. Thinking of her mother pained her, so Haruka decided she wasn't going to think about it any more tonight. Her mother had been worried on the phone, and confused as to why Haruka wasn't speaking with a rather monotone voice.

"That's no fun, but the element of air was always more involved with change rather than the past," Setsuna said, smiling secretively. Haruka looked at the older woman, blushing slightly. She wasn't sure what it was that had made her embarrassed by that smile, but it seemed to say something that made her feel embarrassed. Moreover, she had no clue what the woman was talking about. But it made sense to her in a way. It was probably some astrology reference.

"I'll go tell Michiru it's time to eat. Can you serve up the food?" Haruka said, not waiting for a yes or no before leaving the kitchen in the apron. She stopped in the open archway of the living room where Michiru was playing the violin. The music was more infectious in here. Listening to the music filled Haruka with a sense of peace she hadn't known existed. But she'd felt this way before, she knew it. Looking at Michiru, who seemed so serious as she played must have confused Haruka's eyes. Because she was seeing things. She was seeing Michiru a bit older in a long flowing gown a little lighter than the colour of her hair... A crown that looked like it was made from dew drops was on her head, as blue as her eyes. Michiru turned to look at her, finally aware of her presence but Haruka was only aware of the slightly older vision. They both were making the same face- a stunned blush.

**(A/N)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them. I don't own the story of Sailor moon.**

I know what you're all thinking. "Ahh! Kita ran away from finishing again!" Well it is not so! I was looking for a beta and she still hasn't reponded so I've made an extra check of this and decided I'm just going to have to finish it on my own. This chapter has been finished for a while. I'm already half done the next chapter. But I still need the love and encouragement. Or else I'll die. Well, not die but my ideas tend to shrivel up like raisins. And raisins are good, but I prefer grapes.

harucino: Very sorry about the delay!

WindChaser0001: Okay. Now that was the reaction I was hoping for. I shall work very hard on the next chapter.


End file.
